Link scheduling is commonly performed on communication networks in order to share limited connectivity resources amongst a number of competing nodes. A link comprises a channel, path, or interface used to communicatively couple a pair of nodes for data transfer. Links are activated according to a schedule which assigns a predetermined time slot, channel, and other parameters for transferring and receiving data. Various approaches for link scheduling may be employed.
Link scheduling is an important task in wireless communication networks because of the limited connectivity resources that must be shared amongst the system elements. Conventionally, a central entity determines a link activation schedule based on a number of network parameters and requests. However, with increasing network sizes and demands, quickly and efficiently scheduling links becomes increasingly difficult.
Moreover, for increasing network sizes, the complexity of multi-hop routing configurations increases, resulting in the scheduling of links becoming an increasingly complex task. The changing of network characteristics and demands on the network can further complicate link scheduling. This problem can be further exacerbated when trying to resolve urgent short term requests and underlying interference issues while simultaneously scheduling multiple links.
Therefore there is a need for a system and method for link scheduling that is not subject to one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.